


Crybaby

by britishflower



Series: Child Squip & Meremy Dads [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: I SUCK AT FLUFF.





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> idea: squip feeling bad bout the mean things he did so he kinda avoids/clams up around michael or something like that (i thrive off of angst with ending fluff)
> 
> Wanna make a request for this series? Either put it in the comments or go to my Tumblr: night-gem-shit
> 
> I'm going to work on a few other things such as another request, and update a few of my BMC stories so check those out too!

Sammy was with Michael for the day. The problem is Squip doesn't like being with Michael. He liked the the headphones boy but he thought Michael hated him. Squip rubbed his eyes. He needed to stop doing this, breaking down like a child everytime someone got mad at him. He needed to stop. He needed to act like a super computer not a two year old. His breath started hitching again _'no no no stop it. Stop it!'_ he thought trying to get the feeling away. He broke. Tears flooded his eyes and the child started hiccuping. He rubbed his eyes harder to get rid of the tears.

Michael looked at the little boy "Samster what's wrong?" he asked. Sammy rubbed his eyes more as he tried getting rid tears, he couldn't get any words out. Michael picked the little boy up as he continued to cry, Sammy tucked his face into Michael's shoulder.

When they got to Jeremy, Michael's shoulder was covered in tears, snot, and spit yet Squip was still crying. Michael gave Jeremy a shaky smile "So can we uh... Go home?" he asked.

Jeremy looked at the two then started moving the cart to the check out lines "Let me buy these groceries first," he replied.

 

When they got home. Sammy had finally stopped crying. Jeremy carried the little boy inside while Michael handled the bags. Jeremy sat Squip on the couch and went to help Michael. The former super Computer went to his room. He started coloring in a activity coloring book. Jeremy and Michael came in a few minutes later "Hey little guy," Michael said.

The Squip stiffened as he placed his crayon down. He looked at the two "Is something wrong?" he asked, hiding most of his fear.

Jeremy crouched down next to the blond child "Wanna explain what happened earlier?" he suggested.

Squip looked away "I am still unaccustomed to this body, that's all," he replied.

He could feel the two collage students' gazes on him. Michael leaned onto the sat plastic table "You sure? Normally you have control over that sort of thing," he said.

Squip could feel the tears building up again "Y-yes, its a simple body malfunction," he lied.

Jeremy nudged Squip's shoulder "Are you sure, I mean usually you only cry to get something," he added.

Squip rubbed his eyes, the tears were coming back again. Michael grabbed Squip's hands "Stop that'll h-"

Squip was hiccuping trying to get his breath. He needed to calm down "I-I-I need m-my swace," he started losing control over his speech. Not good. Not good at all.

Jeremy and Michael backed off "Okay, we'll be making dinner," Jeremy said.

Squip grabbed Michael and Jeremy's hands "Don't leave me alone again," he whispered. The two young adults hugged the little child as he started sobbing.


End file.
